


ensemble stars fire emblem supports

by ShyVibrance



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVibrance/pseuds/ShyVibrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fire emblem style supports with enstars characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction

This is a part of an enstars/fe au I'm working on. I'm gonna try to write out the supports and put them in this thread. you can go to my twitter or tumblr to request specific supports, if you want; or you can write them yourself and submit them to me, if you have ideas (cause i certainly don't.)

here's a list of the classes i have figured out, so far:

**Trickstar:**

Hokuto- Divinier

Subaru- Fighter

Makoto- Mercenary

Mao- Samurai

**fine:**

Eichi- Lord

Wataru- Trickster

Yuzuru- Butler

Tori- Troubadour

**UNDEAD:**

Rei- Sorcerer

Kaoru- Mercenary

Koga- Wolfskin

Adonis- Fighter

**Ra*bits:**

Nazuna- Apothecary

Hajime- Monk

Mitsuru- Oni Savage

Tomoya- Lance Fighter

**2wink:**

Hinata- Kitsune

Yuta- Kitsune

**Knights:**

Leo- Bow Knight

Izumi- Dark Knight

Ritsu- Dark Knight

Arashi- Falcon Knight

Tsukasa- Bow Knight

**RYUSEITAI:**

Chiaki- Hero

Kanata- Wyvern Knight

Tetora- Samurai

Midori- Outlaw

Shinobu- Ninja

**Akatsuki:**

Keito- Sniper

Kuro- Master of Arms

Souma- Swordmaster

**Valkyrie:**

Shu- Valkyrie

Mika- Cleric

**Switch:**

Natsume- Dark Mage

Tsumugi- Monk

Sora- Pupil

**Other:**

Anzu (Player)- Tactician


	2. Subaru/Koga

Koga: Here boy...c'mere.

Koga: There ya go! What were you doing under that building?

Subaru: *gasp* Daikichi! There you are!

Koga: This is your dog?

Subaru: Yeah! He got lost, I've been looking for him everywhere.

Koga: Hmph. I should've known you'd be the one to neglect an animal like this.

Subaru: Excuse me?

Koga: I said that you haven't been taking care of this dog. Just feel it's nose, go ahead.

Subaru:...

Subaru: It feels...dry?

Koga: Exactly! He's not hydrated enough. His nose should be wet, always.

Subaru: Ah, I didn't know...

Koga: And he's covered in fleas, look at all the scratches he had from itching himself.

Subaru: I usually bathe him really frequently, though...

Koga: And look at the color of his teeth- his chew-toy is probably too hard for them.

Subaru: Wow Gami-san, you know a lot about dogs.

Koga: Of course I do, I'm a wolf, after all.

Koga: Anyway, I'll give the dog back to you, but be warned- I'll be checking in on him from now on.

Subaru: Okay, fine.

Koga: If I see even one sign that you haven't been taking care of him...You don't wanna know what happens.

Subaru: He's gone...

Subaru: I'm sorry, Daichiki. I'll try to look after you better, from now on.

 

**_Subaru and Koga have achieved Support C_ **

 

Koga: Alright, I'm here to check in on your dog.

Subaru: Uwaah! Gami-san! You should have told me you were coming here this early!

Koga: You're still not up? What time did you go to bed?

Subaru: I go to bed a couple hours after the sun sets, usually.

Koga: And you slept for this long?! How much sleep do you _need_?

Subaru: Relax, relax, I'm up now at least.

Koga: Where's your dog?

Subaru: Daikichi? He sleeps under the covers with me.

Daikichi: *loud yawn*

Koga: Put on some clothes!

Subaru: Jeez, you sound like Hokke when you nag me like that...

Koga: *sigh* At least Daikichi here looks better. Not the most healthy dog, but better.

Subaru: I've done everything you've asked me to do.

Koga: He could do with losing some weight, though.

Subaru: What do ya mean?

Koga: He's clearly been overeating, and not getting enough exercise. You need to play with him more often.

Subaru: Really? I'll have to spend more time training with him, I guess.

Koga: Hmph. I'll check in on you two again in awhile, so make sure you follow my advice.

Subaru: Fine, fine. Do whatever you want.

 

**_Subaru and Koga have achieved Support B_ **

 

Subaru: *humming*

Koga: Akehoshi!

Subaru: aah! Gami-san! You scared me!

Koga: Hmm...Daikichi does look a bit slimmer. I suppose you've been doing your job?

Subaru: Yeah, I take him with me training and I go on more walks with him, now.

Koga: good. Daikichi is a great man, I wouldn't want him to have a bad owner, y'know.

Subaru: I understand. I'm glad you found Daikichi and told me, I care about him so much, I can't imagine what I'd do if something happened to him.

Koga: It seems you know where I'm coming from now.

Subaru: I do, thank you, Koga.

 

**_Subaru and Koga have achieved Support A_ **

 

Koga: AKEHOSHI!

Subaru: Waah! Gami-san! What do you want?!

Subaru: The sun's barely even up!

Koga: There's something...I wanna talk to you about.

Subaru: Couldn't it wait until at least the crickets outside stopped chirping?

Koga: No, this is...private. I don't want anyone to hear.

Subaru: Mmm, well tell me quickly so I can go back to sleep.

Koga: Okay...Well, I...I, uh,...I have, um,...

Subaru: I'm gonna fall back asleep if you don't hurry up~

Koga: I! I want to...I-I think I...

Subaru: My eyelids are getting heavier and heavier~

Koga: Argh! shit, I can't be put on the spot like this!

Koga: I...I wanna *mumble, mumble*

Subaru: What?

Koga: I said! That I wanna date you!

Suabru:...

Subaru: What.

Koga: Argh, goddammit, you're so stupid...I like you. Like, more than a friend. Like, the kind of like where I wanna hold hands and do other bullshit like that with you.

Subaru: Ooooooooooh.

Subaru: Oh.

Subaru: ...

Koga: ...

Subaru: ...

Koga: So?! Are you gonna answer?! You gonna turn me down cause ya don't like me in that way?

Subaru: Hmm...

Subaru: Nah.

Koga: Huh?

Subaru: I may like to try those things with you. iI feel like you've opened up to me so much in the last few weeks, it'd all go to waste if i said no.

Koga: Really...?

Subaru: Sure! It can't hurt, can it? I like you a lot to, Koga-kun.

Koga: Ah...thank you, Subaru-kun.

Subaru: now let me sleeeep~!!

Koga: Uck, your sleeping schedule is gonna be a problem in this relationship, isn't it?

Koga: ...

Koga: (Hm. He's back asleep already.)

 

**_Subaru and Koga have achieved Support S_ **


End file.
